


Seventeen Christmas Collection

by JoshPupWrites



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Prompt, Fluff, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshPupWrites/pseuds/JoshPupWrites
Summary: Once again I'm taking christmas prompts on my tumblr blog so i figured id just post them here as well!





	1. Stupid Christmas Tree (The8/Minghao)

 

This was your first Christmas in your apartment, and why you thought it was a good idea to get a real Christmas tree, and a freaking huge one at that matter, was beside you. You should have just gone with a nice, cheap, small fake tree that you could pull out every Christmas and not have to worry about lugging a freaking pine tree through your apartment building all by yourself, but here you were, trying to get the dumb tree off the top of your car. Getting the tree up there hadn’t been an issue when you bought it, because the people working there had helped you tie it up, you hadn’t thought about the fact that you would have to untie it by yourself.

        Finally, the tree was freed from the roof of your car, and you pulled it down, trying with all your strength to keep the tree from scratching the car. The pine tree was about the same height as you, maybe even taller. You were instantly regretting your decision. You locked your car and pulled the huge thing into the main lobby of your apartment complex, the biting cold weather giving you enough motivation to get the tree inside. Getting it to the elevator was a different story. With each movement you made, the trees green pine needles dropped everywhere. You were making a huuuuuge mess.

        “All for a dumb Christmas tree…” You muttered to yourself as you jammed the up button of the elevator down. “I should have at least asked someone to help me get it to my place…”

        When the elevator door finally opened with a loud ding, you began the hard process of shoving the tree into the elevator. It wasn’t until you heard a chuckle that you realized someone was watching you. When you turned around to see your next-door neighbor, Minghao, standing with his arms crossed across his chest, and amused smile playing at his lips.

        “Oh, hey.” you said nonchalantly, brushing some of the loose strands of hair out of your face, acting as if you had just had a full out war with a Christmas tree.

        “Do you need help?” Minghao questioned.

        “Well, you’re a bit late, now aren’t you?” you said with a scowl as he walked into the elevator before the door closed.

        “Why are you doing this by yourself anyways?” Minghao asked after a moment of silence.

        “Well, I have no one who would actually help me…” you said, not really wanting to admit that you hadn’t actually thought this far ahead.

        “Wow, that’s depressing.”

        “You aren’t exactly a ray of sunshine either…” your comment was followed by even more silence. Finally, the elevator came to a stop, the doors opening with a loud ‘ding.’ Minghao walked out first. You had expected him to just head straight for his apartment down the hall, but instead he turned around and leaned against the wall to watch you struggle. You shot him a glare before starting the fight with the tree for the third time that night.

        You were completely out of breath by the time you got the tree out of the elevator.

        “Are you sure you don’t want to just give up now?” Minghao questioned.

        “I’ll drag this goddamn tree into my house if it’s the last thing I do.” you said dramatically. Minghao let out a loud laugh, moving to hold his briefcase under his arm before coming over to you and grabbing one end of the tree.

        “Come on, i can’t just let you get pine needles all over the place… Plus if the neighbors found out i left you like this they’d all hate me.” he explained when you gave him a puzzled look. You couldn’t help but laugh. You did have some pretty vicious neighbors on your level who are always ready to come at someone. Minghao was pretty much the only normal one on your level.

        Even with Minghao’s help, lugging the Christmas tree to your apartment was quite the task. Once you had made it into your apartment and secured the tree in the little stand you had set out before hand, you realized this was the first time Minghao had been in your apartment. Thank god you had cleaned up recently. After the two of you had caught your breath a wave of confidence took over you.

        “Have you eaten dinner yet? I’ve got to repay you for your help somehow. I can cook up a mean bowl of ramen.” You said with a laugh. Minghao smiled.

        “Sure, I didn’t get any groceries this week anyways. A dinner with the only normal person on this level couldn’t hurt.” The both of you were laughing now. Somehow not only did the two of you eat dinner together, but somehow ended up blasting Christmas music and decorating the tree together. Who knew that the tree which was making you regret all your life choices would actually lead to such a great ending.


	2. Christmas Love (Jun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a jun christmas oneshot, the prompts were “Person A’s best friend rigs the Secret Santa, because they know Person A has a crush on Person B.” and “I love Christmas more then anything” “what even more then me?”

“You made the right choice signing up for this secret Santa. Regardless the party is going to be great.” you friend said as you filled out the small form she’d created for the secret Santa exchange.

            “I haven’t done a secret Santa in so long, I guess it is kind of fun!” You exclaimed, quickly finishing the form.

            “It’ll be fun don’t worry.” she said, a weird smile coming across her face. You glanced at her nervously, shifting in your chair but didn’t say anything else.

            “Well, i have to get to work now...” your friend said, setting down her coffee cup, “I’ll text you with info about your secret Santa later tonight!”

            “Sounds good, have fun at work!” you said, standing up yourself to head back to your place.

            Not long after, you had totally forgotten about the whole secret Santa thing, and just continued on with your usual life not really sparing a second thought for it. You had crashed on your couch to watch yet another movie when you got a text from your friend. You picked up your phone and looked down at it, nodding slightly as you read the info about the person you were gifting for. You were lucky enough to get your friend Wonwoo. You’d easily be able to put together a nice gift for him. You wondered how your friend had given everyone a secret Santa, most likely just picked names out of a hat or something. You brainstorm some ideas of gifts for Wonwoo but eventually turned your attention back to the movie, and after that, falling asleep.

            The days past a lot faster than you had expected them to go, before you knew it you were rushing out to buy the things you knew you wanted to get Wonwoo. After running to various stores, looking at different books and a few other things you finally had everything together, just in time for tomorrow's party.

            That evening rolled up on you fast. Before you knew it, you were pulling on your sweater and boots before heading over to your friend’s house, gift and cookies in hand. You arrived just in time, your friend warmly greeting you into her Christmas explosion of a house, showing you were to drop the gift and where you could place the cookies. Like the good friend you were you helped your friend out with the last-minute decorations and food prep. While you were helping her, you totally missed when _he_ walked in. The guy that you’ve had a crush on for so long, but never had any courage to mention it to him. The two of you were friends, not best friends to the point where you talked everyday all day like some friendships go, but you were close. Close enough to know that you liked each other. Of course, neither of you knew that you liked the other, life just wouldn’t go that easy for you would it. It seemed like an obvious fact to your friends though. Any of them could tell when the two of you were together you were both head over heels for each other.

            Most people thought there was a reason the two of you weren’t dating, but your best friends knew it was simply because the two of you had confessed to each other yet. You looked up just as he walked into the kitchen. Wen Junhui, one of the most popular people back in high school. He was prom king, the person everyone wanted to be best friends with, the person you someone managed to end up in the same friend group with in your last year of high school. The small friendship that was formed there only carried on into your college years, both your feelings somehow turning into something more. When the two of you saw each other, both your stomachs erupted into a frenzy of butterflies.

You greeted each other with sheepish smiles, something not often seen from Junhui, yet another sign to any bystander that he was in love.

“Hey Jun!” you said, a small smile tugging at your lips as he walked closer.

“Glad you could make it!” You friend said with a bright smile, offering him some cookies.

“Glad to have been invited!” Jun said back, flashing his beautiful smile that always someone left you speechless. “The secret Santa idea was really smart by the way!” Jun said, a weird smile crossing his face like the one your friend had earlier that week.

“Right.” your friend replied smiling, giving him a thumbs up.

The party was quite the success. People from both your high school and college years showed up, making it not only a fun Christmas party, but a good time to reconnect with some friends you had lost contact with. Most importantly your close friend group was there. The group that lead you to meet Junhui.

“Alright! Secret Santa time!” you friend called. Everyone rushed to get their gifts, excited to reveal who they were secret Santa for. You quickly grabbed your gift, totally forgetting that someone amongst the crowd had a gift for you. You were just too excited to get your gift to Wonwoo. You rushed over to him and shoved your gift into his hands.

“Merry Christmas Wonwoo!” you cheered. He smiled back at you, finding a place to sit down and open your gift. A huge smile grew on his face as he unwrapped the book and cute bookmarks.

“How did you know i wanted this book?” Wonwoo questioned, already thumbing through the pages with such care you’d think he was holding a child.

“I just pay attention.” you said with a laugh. You and Wonwoo talked for a bit, before he pointed out that he had to give his gift to his person, and someone was probably looking for you. You gasped, remembering that someone had something for you. You looked around, eyes crossing with Junhui’s. He smiled and started walking towards you. _No way, was Jun your secret Santa??_ Yup. he was. Smiling he handed you the gift. You carefully took it and opened it. Inside the little wrapped box was the most beautiful bracelet, with pretty little charms hanging from it.

“Wooh, Jun! This is so pretty!!!!” You exclaimed. Junhui smiled a triumphant smile. He held up his wrist.

“I’ve got a matching one too.” He pointed out, showing you the bracelet.

“Oh cool! So, they’re like-”

“Couple bracelets.” Junhui said finishing off your sentence. You looked up at him, wide eyed. Junhui confident smile turned into a sheepish one, and he was soon awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

“Only if you want them to be.” he said.

“Did you just ask me out?” you asked slowly. Junhui laughed.

“Yah I guess I did.”

“Wow, I love Christmas more than anything.” you said with a sigh.

“What, even more than me?” Junhui asked, both of you breaking out into the most joyful laughter.


	3. Christmas' Creep (Joshua)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a Joshua oneshot, the prompt was “You know, the idea of Santa Claus is pretty messed up. It’s a fat man who breaks into your house with presents made by tiny people who know if you’re bad or good. How do they know?” “You’re ruining Christmas for me. Stop.”

            You placed the dishes into the sink, a smile growing on your face.

“It’s official, thanksgiving is over, it’s Christmas time!” you exclaimed, throwing up your hands in excitement. The people around you moaned.

            “Hey, you just be glad I waited until after thanksgiving. As soon as Halloween passed I was ready to break out the Christmas music.” you said, resting your hands on your hip. Your friends only shook their heads, far from impressed. It stayed like this for the rest of November, and even a few days into December until they finally reached the level of excitement you had long surpassed.

            “We should have a Christmas party.” Seungkwan declared one night when you and a few of the other boys had went out to grab something to eat.

            “Oh, that would be really fun!” You exclaimed, taking a bight of your food.

            “Yah I like that idea.” Seokmin added, trying to steal some food of your plate, but was quickly swatted away. Now that the idea was out, everyone was excited. The planning took place almost right away. Before you knew it, invitations were sent out to the few other people you wanted to invite (there were already going to be 14 people there to begin with). The only thing left to plan was the decorations. Knowing your group of friends, it wasn’t going to be anything simple. No, they were going to go all out with decorations, definitely giving more time to the decorations than needed.  Somehow you ended up on the planning team for the party, how that happened you weren’t sure, but here you were, sitting between Joshua and Jeonghan. Instantly you regretting the fact that you sat between them, since they had already taking up bittering with each other, catching you in the middle.

            “I will not have Santa Claus all over this party!” Joshua declared, staring Jeonghan down.

            “Why? He’s the best part of Christmas!” Jeonghan yelled back.

            “No, he’s creepy!” Joshua said, slapping his hand down on the table. You rubbed your head.

            “He’s not even real guys…” you pointed out.

            “Shh (y/n), Chan will hear.” Jeonghan said, glaring at you. Chan only rolled his eyes, mumbling something about how he’s a grown adult, and you felt the need to tell Jeonghan off for still treating Chan like a baby, but the two of you were soon drowned out by the bickering that was occurring overtop of you.

            “You know, the whole idea of Santa Claus is pretty messed up. It’s a fat man who breaks into your house with presents made by tiny people who know if you’re bad or good. _How do they know?”_  Joshua said, whispering the end.

            “You’re ruining Christmas for me. Stop.” you said loudly, staring straight at Joshua. He sunk further into his seat upon seeing your intense stare. Everyone sat around the table just staring at the three of you.

“Leave it to josh to overthink something like that.” Hansol said with a chuckle, causing the rest of you at the table to chuckle, well, minus josh.

“I think we should all just make a point to put Santa everywhere just to annoy you.” Jeonghan said with a chuckle as josh shot him an intense glare.

“We could have someone dress up as Santa on Christmas eve and freak you out.” You mused, making josh get even more flustered. “All though Ive got to hand it to you, the fact that he knows so much is a little creepy.” you added on. Josh let out a satisfied grunt.

“You see, I’m not the only one.”

“Yah, but we are still going to use him in the decorations. He’s just too iconic josh.” you declared. The other boys around the table agreed, leaving Joshua totally beat.

“You tried buddy.” you said, patting him on the shoulder as the others began to scribble down ideas for the party. “Maybe we can go out of our way to scare them with Santa later. He’s a freaky dude.”   

 


	4. Attack of the Whipped Cream (Jun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A jun oneshot, the prompt was “I burned my tongue on hot cocoa and your first instinct was to spray whipped cream in my mouth like a fire extinguisher” AU

You'd waited all week for this day. Junhui had promised to have a many Christmas party with you, and you were planning on making it the best two-person party ever. So, what's a Christmas party without cookies and hot chocolate. You had gathered all the ingredients to make both hot chocolate and the cookie extravaganza.

Before you knew it Junhui had arrived at your door, a big fluffy scarf wrapped snugly around his neck. He walked into your place, letting the warmth wrap around him as he pulled off the layers he’d been wearing.

“It’s about time you got here!” you said, already walking towards the kitchen.

“Sorry, it’s so cold out there it was hard to even move.” Junhui explained, only gaining a large eye-roll from you.

“Anyways, let’s make some cookies!” you said, thus starting your...wild… experience. Why had you thought it would have been some easy task for the two of you to do? Because even as the two of you started to pull out the ingredients you realized the two of you weren’t nearly talented enough to make cookies like this. Within second, flour was flying around the kitchen, Junhui had somehow managed to burn the chocolate and you realized half way through all the preparations you had forgotten to preheat the oven. Finally, the two of you covered in flour from head to two, rolled out the dough and began messing around with the various Christmas themed cookie cutters you had picked up at the store. Even with the help of the cutters, the cookies still looked rather rough. You let out a long sigh, trying to shake the flour off your sleeve, staring down at a very VERY sad looking snowman.

“Oh well, even if they had looked good when we put them in the oven they would have come out looking just as bad.” You stated, plopping the snowman onto the pan along with what looked like half a Christmas tree and a few stars from Junhui. You slide the cookie sheet into the oven and high fived with Junhui.

“At least they’ll taste good!” Junhui exclaimed.

“Yah, you would know you ate half the dough.” you said, getting a hearty laugh from Junhui. The two of you made a poor attempted to clean up the kitchen, just shoving all the dishes towards the sink and brushing the flour on the table into a little pile. The two of you eventually gave up on cleaning up, remembering that later you were just going to have to frost the cookies and no doubt make another mess, if not a bigger one.

The two of you brushed off as much flour as you could and moved on to making hot chocolate.

“I got so much stuff to top the hot chocolate with, there’s no way this could go wrong.” you stated as you stirred the chocolate in your cup. Junhui nodded as he picked up a can of whipped cream to add to his cup. Just as he flipped it over you took a sip of your own drink and jumped, sputtering incoherent words. Junhui jumped up, can still in hand as he rushed over to see what was wrong. You held your mouth for a second before yelling that you had totally just burnt off every taste bud in your mouth. Junhui quickly demand that you open your mouth, and before you knew what was going on your mouth was full with whipped cream. Soon it was all over your face and Junhui was laughing louder than ever before. You shook your head, trying your best not to choke on the huge amount of whipped cream he had squirted into your mouth. What he hadn’t noticed is that you had grabbed your very own can, and soon his hair was white with whipped cream. The two of you continued squirt and throwing as much whipped cream at each other as possible, for so long that you didn’t even notice the timer for the cookies had gone off. Well, the two of you didn’t notice until you started to smell something burning that is…


	5. You're Crazy (Vernon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Vernon oneshot, the prompt were “So….. you wanna….hot chocolate and chill?” “If you ask me that one more time, I will dump hot chocolate on you.” and “I burned my tongue on hot cocoa and your first instinct was to spray whipped cream in my mouth like a fire extinguisher” AU

“My god it’s cold outside. Being this cold should be a crime.” you yelled as you jumped onto the couch grabbing the nearest blanket and snuggling up with it. “Vernon! You should make us some hot chocolate…” you said, muffled by the blanket.

            “So… you wanna… hot chocolate and chill then?” he said, a chuckle following his words. You ripped the blanket from over your head and glared at him.

            “Never mind, I’ll make my own hot chocolate then…” you declared, getting up from the couch and dropping your blanket.

            “I’m joking, I’m joking, I’ll make you some hot chocolate.” Vernon said, throwing his hands up in defense.

            “Too late now buddy.” you said with a laugh as you walked towards the kitchen. Vernon followed you, insisting that he’d make your hot chocolate for you. Eventually the two of you decided that you would work together to make the hot chocolate… because it was just so hard that it required to people to make it. Whatever, Vernon heated up the milk and you added everything into the cup, the perfect team, right? Finally, the milk heated up and you quickly mixed everything together while talking about what movie the two of you might want to see.

            “I feel like this is missing something…” Vernon stated, looking down at his steaming cup, deep in thought.

            “I was thinking the same thing…” you stated, heading towards one of your kitchen cabinets, pulling out a big bag of marshmallows while Vernon headed towards the fridge and pulled out a big can of whipped cream.

“Wow, we are both so smart.” Vernon said as you two met back up with your new ingredients. You gave him some cheesy finger guns, regretting it instantly as he let out a loud laugh. You rolled your eyes, grabbing some marshmallows and throwing them into your cup. Vernon squirted a whole tower of whipped cream onto his hot chocolate, so much that you thought at the slightest movement it was all going to topple out of the cup.

“Vernon, I swear to god if you get any of that on the couch while we watch the movie I’m never letting you back into this house.” you snarled as he carefully picked up his mug and headed towards the living room to watch the movie.

“Trust me, I got this.” Vernon stated, slowly shuffling out of the kitchen. You shook your head and followed after him with your own cup.

The two of you plopped down onto the couch and Vernon, by some power of god, managed to set down his cup without spilling it once. While he set up the movie you took a sip of your drink, not thinking to blow on it as you were to excited about the pretty marshmallows on top. You let out small yelp and jerked the cup away from you, almost spilling its scolding content all over yourself.

“What?!” Vernon said, whipping around so fast you thought he might have just broken his neck.

“It’s hot!” you yelled, quickly placing down your mug before fanning your tongue as if that would actually help. Vernon shot out of the kitchen and rushed back with the can of whipped cream for some reason.

            “Quick, open your mouth!” he demanded. You gave him a puzzled look but opened your mouth, only for it to be filled with whipped cream in a matter of seconds. You choked on it, slightly from the shock and slightly because half the can’s content was now in your mouth, or rather, about to fall out of your mouth.

            “Wot tha hock” you tried to say with a mouth full of the sweet substance. To be fair, the coolness of the whipped cream did help a bit, but you were still choking.

“You’re crazy…” you finally managed to say after swallowing everything.

“Yah, but that’s why you like me right?” he replied with a cocky smile.

“Mm, I guess…” you said, wiping the whipped cream off your face, hiding the smile that was growing with every second.

 

 


	6. Snowman Murderer (Hoshi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Hoshi oneshot, the prompts were “I’ll drag this goddamn tree into the house if it’s the last thing I do” and “You murdered my snowman”

“This is literally going to be the death of me…” you mumbled as you pushed harder at the tree once more. “I should have asked a friend to help or something, why do I always have to be so independent all the time.” What you hadn’t realized was that your once inner monologue had somehow, through all the struggle, become actually things you were saying out loud. You don’t know how long he had been standing there, or how much he had heard, but you knew that it was enough to leave you embraced. There you stood in the middle of the lobby of your apartment complex, a giant pine tree taller than yourself engulfing half of you with its long branches, looking all together dumbfounded that this guy was watching you with such an amused smile. Doing the only sensible thing you could think of, you quickly turned around and continued to battle with your Christmas tree, only this time keeping your thoughts inside your head.

            Any other person at this point would have either asked the guy for help, or given up and called a friend, but not you. You couldn’t ruin your pride like that. You managed to drag the tree all the way to the elevator, leaving a big trail of pine needles behind you.

            “You need help, right?” the guy questioned as you tried to maneuver yourself around the trees branches to push the elevator button.

            “I’ll drag this goddamn tree into my house if it’s the last thing I do.” your mumbled, looking over at him with a fiery stare.

            “Here’s the deal…” he began, leaning against the wall as the two of you waited for the elevator to arrive, “I’m new to this apartment complex, so I need someone to show me where everything is. If I help you get your Christmas tree to your place, will you show me around?” he questioned. Before you could respond the elevator dinged and the door slid open. The thought of having to battle the god forsaken tree by yourself again was enough to send shivers up your spin, so you decided to shove aside your pride and let him help you.

            “Fine…” you said, glaring at the floor. The blond let out a small chuckle before grabbing the other end of the tree and helping you pull it into the elevator.

“What floor?” He asked, closest to all the buttons.

“Fourth.”

“Oh hey, I’m on that floor too.” the guy exclaimed. “I’m Soonyoung by the way.” he introduced himself, leaning over the tree to get a better look at you. You smiled slightly and gave him your name. Before either of you could say anything else the door slides open and the two of you made you way down the long hallway with the tree. When you came to a stop in front of your apartment and began digging for your keys, Soonyoung let out a loud gasp. You looked up at him with a puzzled expression.

“I just moved into the place right across from here!” He exclaimed, pointing at the door that faced opposite of you.

“Oh really?” You said, perking up a bit, “I was wondering who had moved in there, it’s been empty for quite a while.” Thus, all because of a dumb Christmas tree, and a tour around the area birthed your wonderful friendship. Before you knew it Soonyoung was coming over to your place to have dinner, and you were at his place to help wrap all the gifts he had gotten for friends and family. The two of you became close in only a matter of weeks, and it only got stronger each day.

You woke up one morning to someone pounding on your door. You groggily made your way over to you front and opened it, finding a very excited Soonyoung staring at you.

“It’s snowing!” He yelled, “let’s go play in the snow!!!!”

“What on -- what time is it?” you questioned, rubbing your eyes.

“That doesn’t matter, just come play in the snow with me!”

“Ah, I don’t know Soonyoung, I was up late last night.” you said.

“If you come out with me I’ll make you breakfast.” Soonyoung sang, knowing that he could make you do anything if it meant getting free food.

“All right,” you sighed, “Just let me get dressed first.” you finished, opening your door wider to let him in as you made your way to your bedroom to get changed.

Not long after the two of you were outside, playing in the small patch of grass that most of the apartment complex events were usually held on. You were contently building a small snowman when Soonyoung came plowing over to you, only to trip and fall a foot away from you, face planting right into your sad little snowman. You gasped and looked down at him.

“You murdered my snowman!” you exclaimed, causing him to smile sheepishly up at you. “You snowman murderer you!”  

 

 


	7. Whipped Cream (Woozi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A woozi oneshot (and i think the shortest peice i've ever written), the prompt was “I burned my tongue on hot cocoa and your first instinct was to spray whipped cream in my mouth like a fire extinguisher” AU

You hummed excitedly as you collected the few ingredients to make your famous hot chocolate. For something so good it really didn’t take the long to make it, so soon you were making your way to the TV with two huge mugs of steaming hot chocolate in hand. You passed a cup to Jihoon who was already sitting on the couch, running his hands through is hair.

            “Ah, thank you!” He said, propping himself up in order to not spill the drink. You smiled before gasping, remembering that you had forgotten the most important thing -- whipped cream. You set your drink down and made your way back to your fridge. It honestly took you awhile to locate the tall can of whipped cream, but eventually you found it and headed back towards Jihoon. You were halfway back to the couch when you heard a loud yell from Jihoon. You ran into the room, not really sure what to expect.

            You rushed over to him to find him sticking his tongue out, aggressively fanning it, his own mug of hot chocolate left unforgotten on the table next you yours.

            “What happened!?” you exclaimed, moving around the couch to get a better look at him.

            “That was really freaking hot!” he yelled, his tongue still sticking out making him slur his words. You frantically looked around the room for something that would help, not really sure what WOULD help a burnt mouth. You couldn’t find anything until your eyes landed on the can of whipped cream in your hands. Without thinking you popped open the lid and squirted as much possible into Jihoons mouth. The sudden, and weird, actions by you caught Jihoon off guard. He didn’t have time to prepare for a mouth full of whipped cream, so half because he was shocked and half because he was freakin choking, he erupted into coughs. These coughs launched the whipped cream right out of his mouth and onto both his lap and you. Allllll over you, from your shirt to your face, you were covered in whipped cream.

            “Grosssssss!” you screeched as Jihoon clamped his hand over his mouth to keep from coughing out any more whipped cream. Soon Jihoon’s coughing turned into laughing and you were quick to join in as well. The two of you were soon rolling around on the ground, covered and already sticky with whipped cream, laughing to the point of tears. You took a long sigh, finally collecting yourself.

            “Merry Christmas Jihoon.” You giggled.


End file.
